


Are you kidding me?

by Firebird_18



Series: Camren One-shots [78]
Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27104743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebird_18/pseuds/Firebird_18
Summary: Requested by @saycoloradoimagiraffe on Tumblr:Heroine: *on top of the Villain Lady holding her down* You are defeatedVillain Lady: You forgot about my secret weaponVillain Lady: It can only be defused by kissing me on the mouthHeroine: …Heroine: You know you could’ve just asked me out instead of taking over this cityVillain Lady: I’M AWKWARD OKAY?
Relationships: Camila Cabello/Lauren Jauregui
Series: Camren One-shots [78]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/768615
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Are you kidding me?

**Author's Note:**

> HEYYY lads, lasses and everything in between. I'm kicking off the oneshots again. I'M NOT TAKING REQUESTS JUST YET THOUGH.
> 
> But Imma try and update this a bit more cos I do love writing them.
> 
> Also hmu on Twitter @/alexslatenight cos I'm tryna like expand my writers social media presence. and if you want to get to know me better I've got a blog that Imma try and maintain https://alexjneal18.wixsite.com/latenightthoughts (i've gotta wait a couple weeks until I add more posts but they're coming)
> 
> AND finally, this book hit over 400K (on wattpad) reads a while back and I just... am blown away by that tbh. It's like fucking nuts for me to even think about. ANd my Catch me if you can story (which you should totally read) is already at 10K (on wattpad) which is fuckin awesome. So like love you guys so fucking much.

Lauren was having a rough time.

Being a superhero was fucking difficult. Sure Dinah, Ally and Normani made things easier but dear God. Shit was hard.

It was especially hard when your on-again-off-again girlfriend couldn’t make up her fucking mind about what side she was fighting for.

Lauren had really thought they’d worked things out but nope. A couple weeks back Camila had yet again snuck off to be a supervillain with Dr. S.

The team was really starting to lose faith in her.

Is what they wish they could’ve said.

But no. This was Camila, the life and soul of their team. They refused to give up on her. Even when Lauren felt her heart break for a second time when she’d woken up to a cold bed and Camila’s mask left on her desk.

Once again they were fighting crime, fighting Camila.

Lauren was running out of energy and she could see the other three flagging as well. Someone was robbing a bank, someone with a lot of organisational skills.

“No way this is Dr. S.” Dinah panted when she rejoined Lauren, the two of them taking cover behind a car as the goons outside the bank doors shouted and fired round after round at them.

“ _Too many people for starters._ ” Normani’s voice crackled over their comms.

“Think she branched out?” Dinah asked. Lauren felt her jaw tighten and she rolled her shoulders.

“Wouldn’t put it past her.”

No sooner had she finished her sentence there was a crash as the bank doors flew off their hinges and over their heads.

“Yep, she’s here.” Lauren sighed. She peered up, over the car and watched as Camila appeared in the doorframe, hands glowing a bright green.

“Oh hey babe, didn’t see you there.” Camila drawled, sending a green fireball towards them. Dinah and Lauren dove out of the way as the car exploded behind them.

“Fucking christ.” Dinah yelped, batting at her suit arm were it smoked.

“Camila, come on, this is ridiculous.” Lauren yelled, stalking forward, shoving the burning car out of the way. Camila laughed and cocked her hip.

“What’s ridiculous is how boring it was being a good guy again.” She replied coolly. Lauren halted in her advance when she saw Ally and Normani lying unconscious in the road.

“I know you’re better than this.” Lauren said, firmly standing her ground when Camila shot a fireball past her head.

“Shut up.” She hissed. Out of the smoke from the bank emerged a lean figure, hand wrapped tightly around a briefcase.

“Come on Mila, I got what we came for.” The figure said, a large gun clutched in her other hand.

“But-”

“We’re leaving.” The figure said, whistling loudly and a large pick up truck came careening around the corner.

Lauren leaped towards her teammates and just barely dragged them from the truck’s path in time.

She watched, suit torn and energy drained, as Camila and the unknown woman climbed into the bed of the truck.

“See you around Lo.” Camila saluted as the truck tore away from the scene.

“Fuck sake.” Lauren groaned, sitting on the ground as Dinah collapsed next to them.

“Agreed.”

\----

“How does she always manage this?!” Lauren groaned. The four of them had gathered in their HQ, nursing their injuries tenderly and staring at the CCTV footage from the bank.

“Good friends.” Ally muttered before frowning. “Well not good good but like- oh whatever, you know what I mean.”

“So who’s the latest friend?” Normani wheezed as she sat up straighter. Dinah changed the screen to a criminal record; a smirking woman looking back at them.

“Motor Mad. At least that’s what she calls herself.” Dinah sighed.

“She’s hot.” Ally pointed out before the other three looked at her. “What, I’m just saying.”

“Super hot and super evil. Well sort of evil. Chaotically not as evil as she thinks. A lot like Dr. S.” Dinah corrected with a shrug.

“So we gotta stop her? Or can we take the week off?” Lauren groaned, an icepack sitting delicately on her shoulder.

“Purely ‘cause Mila’s involved, we gotta take her down.” Normani muttered. Lauren closed her eyes and let her head hang forward.

This was taking its toll. Ever since Camila left, she’d known she was up to something. Every time they ran into each other, Camila was seemingly getting pieces of something. She always said she was working with someone new but Lauren hadn’t believed her. Not until today.

“Camz is building something.” Lauren said with a drawn out breath. “We have to stop her.”

“How can we stop her if we don’t even know what we’re up against?” Dinah pointed out before she winced and iced her hand more.

“We just have to.”

\----

Another few weeks passed and Lauren was close to losing her mind.

They were no closer to figuring out Camila’s plan. Even Dr. S had no idea what she was planning.

They’d asked.

He was pretty upset that Camila had let him get captured to go and hook up with someone new.

No one they captured knew what Camila was up to. In fact the only person who seemed to be in on it was Motor Mad.

“We gotta get her. We need to know.” Lauren growled, slapping her mask and gloves onto the table.

“And how do we do that if we don’t even know where she is?” Normani sighed, rubbing at the back of her neck.

“You could ask her.”

The four of them jumped and turned, hands glowing and abilities kicking in faster than normal.

The last person to appear suddenly had been Camila.

But now Motor Mad was stood at the head of their table, leaning on Lauren’s chair casually.

“How’d you get in here?” Ally asked with narrowed eyes. Motor Mad chucked a green keycard onto the table, it slid down until Lauren stopped it with a firm hand.

“Nicked Mila’s keycard.” She shrugged. “Figured you guys could use a heads up.”

“On?”

“Mila’s planning a takeover. Girl wants the city.” Mad sighed and ran her hand through her hair. “Usually I’m all down for a good old rampage, but she’s serious. This isn’t fun and games for her anymore.”

“Never was.” Lauren murmured.

“Well she’s gonna get herself killed at this rate.” Mad huffed. “I’m only here ‘cause you guys seem to care about her still.”

“She’s family.” Dinah snapped, hands still glowing a bright purple.

“Yeah, well, she’s got a big plan up her sleeve. Figured you guys would wanna be there.” Mad strolled over to the door and paused as it slid open. “You guys have got three days to stop her. And trust me, it’s not what you think it is.”

The room fell silent once she’d left. The four superheroes glancing between themselves.

“Well that wasn’t cryptic at all.”

\----

Camila’s master plan was indeed revealed three days later.

They failed to stop it.

So they watched in muted horror as Camila seemed to release a small robot army into the streets.

“Holy shit she’s lost it.” Ally mumbled.

“They’re robots. They gotta have an off switch.” Dinah reasoned as Lauren shot a glare towards Ally.

“So we need like the command beacon.” Normani said slowly. “Like the one up there.” She pointed to the top of a skyscraper and they all craned their necks up.

“How do we know if that’s the right one?” Ally asked just as a green fireball went firing off the top along with a couple robots.

“I’d say that’s the right one.”

\----

Lauren was elected to the one to shut it down. The other three would keep civilians out of the way and take down as many robots as they could.

The fight up to the roof was unsurprisingly hard. Lauren almost collapsed to her knees when she pushed open the door and came face to face with the beacon.

She stumbled over to it and glanced at the control panel.

“You’re too late.”

Lauren clung to the panel, keeping herself upright as she turned her head to look at Camila.

“This has gone too far Camz.” Lauren croaked. She watched a flash of concern appear on Camila’s face; she took half a step towards Lauren and her hands moved from her side before she remembered herself.

“I can’t stop it. I didn’t think I’d have to.” Camila admitted quietly. “I thought Mads would stop me.”

“She came to warn us.” Lauren wheezed, taking deep breaths as she tried to gain her energy.

“I know. I gave her the card. Thought you guys would have better luck.” Camila said glumly. “I went too far and now I can’t stop. It’s all got a little out of hand.”

“Jesus christ Camz.” Lauren groaned. “Just _talk to us_ next time.” Camila cracked a smile.

“You think there’s gonna be a next time?”

“Of course there is.” Lauren said, finally feeling her strength returning. “Until you find what you want in life you’ll switch between our teammate and our enemy. And we’ll always be around to support you… or arrest you.”

Camila clenched her fists and her lip twitched, small green sparks coming off her hands. Lauren gulped; she’d gone too far.

“But in the meantime, I will settle for stopping you.” Lauren said, letting go of the control panel and facing it. Camila was right, there didn’t seem to be any way of stopping it. Lauren shrugged, tearing the beacon off it’s brackets and throwing it off the building.

There was a few moments of silence before a loud explosion sounded and a plume of smoke went up past the building.

“ _That works I guess._ ” Dinah’s voice crackled in her ear and Lauren smirked. She turned to face Camila, who was watching her with wide eyes.

“I can’t believe you…” Camila trailed off as her hands glowed. “All my hard work!”

Lauren yelped as Camila launched at her and tackled her to the ground. They scuffled and grappled, Lauren narrowly avoiding a glowing fist to the face several times before she managed to grab Camila in a hold.

Her knee pinned Camila’s arm to the side, her hand pinning the other next to Camila’s head; Lauren was too busy trying not to let her go to realise she was basically straddling her ex.

“Give up Camz, it’s over.” Lauren snapped. Camila stopped struggling and glared up at Lauren.

“Yeah well… you forgot about my secret weapon.” She replied, a smirk falling over her face. Lauren looked at her expectantly. “It can only be defused by kissing me on the mouth.”

Lauren’s face fell slack and her grip faltered on Camila; she blinked down at Camila in disbelief.

“Are you… tell me you did _not_ do this just to ask me out officially?” Lauren sighed, closing her eyes and letting go of Camila to lean back on her knees.

“I’m awkward okay!” Camila snapped, flexing her now free hand and tucking it under her head.

“You could’ve just asked me out instead of leaving me, taking of the city and then attacking me.” Lauren said, folding her arms over her chest. Camila winced.

“Yeah… maybe not my best plan but! You’ll never forget it.” She said sheepishly.

“ _Lauren? You okay up there?_ ” Normani’s voice made Lauren frown down at Camila.

“Fine. I got her.”

“ _Prison or back to HQ?_ ”

“Prison. She needs to learn her lesson.” Lauren said, smirking down at Camila who made an affronted noise. “If you decide to pull something like this ever again, I will kick your ass so hard.”

“Noted.”

“And if you break out before the end of the week you can take me on a date.” Lauren said casually, moving off Camila and slapping special cuffs on her before dragging her to her feet. Camila’s eyes lit up and a grin so bright, Lauren remembered why she put up with her dramatic shit.

“On you’re on.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you liked it :)
> 
> Comments/kudos below or on my Tumblr (@alexdoeswriting) + Wattpad (@Firebird_18) + Twitter (@alexslatenight)


End file.
